Twisted Plots: Sailor Moon Style!
by Silverwingeddetective
Summary: Am I the only one who wanted it a little more dramatic when the Starlights discovered the identities of the Sailor Senshi? And everything following? AU Usagi/Seiya P.s I'm going by the anime names, not the manga's.


_Hey there! I'm pretty sure this won't get many views because the whole Seiya/Usagi thing isn't very popular, and neither is Sailor Moon anymore, but I really don't care. Sailor Moon started me on anime and reading and so...I believe there would be no fan fiction by me if I didn't first get sucked into anime and found this site. Anyways, the episode I'm referring to in this instance is called "An Invitation to Horror! Usagi's night time flight!" _

_Maybe it's because I love reading about drama or because I'm in love with Seiya...no one really knows anymore. Anyways, here's my version of how the scene could have played out differently instead of it being kind of anticlimactic. This is the first of my 'Twisted Plots.'_

* * *

"Seiya, you have to cancel the performance! It's dangerous, everyone could-," Usagi cried, pleading with the male. His navy eyes searched her own aqua pools. Her long blonde hair was tied loosely in her signature style. It was different, like it was sloppily done or had been pulled at. She was still in her school uniform as well. Before Seiya could open his mouth, his brother spoke.

"Will you just sit down and shut up! We're already moving." Yaten shouted over his shoulder as he picked up a magazine. The blonde teen opened her mouth to retaliate when she caught a glance out of the window. It was true. The plane was taking off. It was too late. Seiya gently grasped her shoulder, pulling her into the seat next to him.

"If there is any danger, I will protect you. Don't worry." He could feel the tenseness of her body, eyes moving quickly underneath her eyelids. Almost as if she was looking for a way to escape.

'Odango, what has put you on edge?' He thought to himself. Nearly an hour later, the blonde was still tense. Seiya had been watching her stare out of the window endlessly. She seemed to be thinking about something. At times she would shake her head, sigh, or even mumble unintelligible things under her breath. Usagi could feel a bitter cold ball biting in the pit of her stomach. A heavy hand laid over her own resting in her lap. She looked up and noticed Seiya's gaze. She couldn't tell him about Siren sending her the ticket. He would get suspicious and the last thing she wanted was for him to be involved. But maybe if he knew...she shook her head and flinched. A wave of dark energy washed over the area. Seiya also turned to face the entrance of the compartment. The red curtain was pulled back and three woman came barreling into the room, skin discolored and arms like an airplane's wings.

"Please fasten all seat belts as we head through turbulence!" Their nasally voices screeched in unison. Seat belts shot from their airplane arms and tightly clung to the Three Lights' bodies, trapping them against their seats. Yaten and Taiki sat in shock while Seiya struggled futilely. Usagi bolted from her seat and moved to stand in the aisle. A twisted grin broke across Siren's blue face.

"How nice of you to join us! In order to save them and the others, I suggest you hand over your star seed willingly, Tsukino Usagi. Or should I say, SAILOR MOON!" Usagi's eyes bulged. She knew and just told the others. From the corner of her eye, she could see Seiya's expression. Shock, disappointment, concern over her safety, all of it played across his handsome face.

She could feel a nervous sweat dance across her forehead. Usagi took a step back as Siren took one closer. Thrusting a hand out, Siren grabbed the heart brooch on her bow. A pink light shone as the woman touched it. Siren pulled back her hand with a yelp.

"A true star seed. With that much power, Galaxia will be proud!" As she went to call for her minions to attack, there was a loud crash behind her.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto yelled from door. Usagi felt her heart drop.

"Everyone-," Siren's order interrupted her.

"Sailor Stewardess, keep them away!" The blonde teen stretched out a hand.

'I have to transform, I can't let them...' Usagi dodged the attack aimed for her just in time.

"Odango!" Seiya yelled. He reached into his pocket to get his earpiece.

"Seiya, no!" Yaten and Taiki shouted. Choosing to ignore them, Seiya broke the restraints on his body.

"Fighter star power, make up!" A yell and blinding light later, Sailor Star Fighter stood before them. Usagi's breath caught. The last thing she had wanted was for the Three lights to be involved, so naturally, they were, and to be the Starlights of all people.

"It seems we have no choice, Taiki." The other two lights broke through the restraints, standing and transforming as well.

"Yaten is Star Healer..." Rei trailed off.

"And Taiki is Star Maker." Minako finished. Siren waved her hand at her stewardesses to attack while she turned to charge Usagi. Star Fighter gripped her star yell and launched herself to land between her love and the enemy.

"Star serious laser!" Siren screamed as the attack hit her straight on, blasting her back against the wall. On the side, the other girls had fought off the stewardesses, who were now recovering for their next attack.

"Sailor Stewardess! Get them!" She screamed, pointing at the Starlights.

"You girls need to leave now!" Start Healer demanded to Rei.

"No, we're not. Usagi, transform now!" Rei ordered the blonde. Said girl nodded and watched all eyes turn to her.

"Mars crystal power, make up!"

"Mercury crystal power, make up!"

"Jupiter crystal power, make up!"

"Venus crystal power, make up!"

"Eternal moon, make up!"

The Starlights watched in fascination as the girls before them transformed into the Sailor Senshi. The stewardess didn't wait, they attacked the inner senshi leaving Sailor Moon for Siren.

"Please put on your oxygen masks!" The green stewardess yelled

"Please pump up your emergency gear!" The pink one ordered.

"Something to drink?" The yellow stewardess asked. The other Starlights sprang into action.

"Star gentle uterus!"

"Star sensitive inferno!" Each attack took out the stewardesses. Siren took a step back in fear, eyes darting between each sailor in the compartment. Suddenly, her movement stopped and her eyes focused on Sailor Moon.

"I will have your star seed!" She screamed, "Stewardess!" The three woman jumped to their feet. The seat belts lashed out once again, but this time claiming the other sailor senshi. Before they could even lift their arms to attack, the seat belts twined around their waists and wrists, pinning them to the walls.

"Everyone!" Usagi screamed, reaching out the help.

"Now, now Sailor Moon. In exchange for their safety, hand over your star seed! If you do, I won't touch the Starlights." The blonde flinched. She couldn't let them get hurt, she couldn't make them sacrifice themselves. They had to find their princess still.

"Star Serious Laser!" Usagi snapped her attention to Seiya. Her voice strong as the beam of light shot from her. Siren sighed and ducked, the attack narrowly missing her.

"Stewardess, please assist them to their seats!" The steward lunged forward, locking onto the Starlights and tying them down.

"Either hand over the star seed, or they die." Sailor Moon's shoulders sagged before she took a deep breath, standing with her head held high.

"Alright. Take it." Seiya immediately stopped struggling.

"NO!" The other Sailor senshi pulled against their binds, screaming and pleading for her to not let this happen. Usagi closed her eyes and held her arms out.

"I can't risk your lives, even for a moment." She stated in a calm voice. Siren laughed, bringing back her arms to charge her attack. Yellow orbs flew from her hands when she thrust them forward. As they closed in on Usagi, the blonde teen opened her eyes and summoned her scepter. The orbs ripped through her body, an inhuman cry of agony leaving her mouth.

"Sailor Moon!" Seiya yelled in return, fighting even more against the binds. As if by her request, Sailor Moon gripped her scepter and braced herself as the pain continued.

"Usagi!" The other sailors shouted, worried for their princess.

"SILVER MOON! Crystal power kiss!" She shouted, pushing the pain aside. She had a battle to fight, friends to save, a whole galaxy to worry about. Siren screeched as the blast sent her spiraling back against the wall. The stewardesses stepped away from the Starlights, hands clutching their hair before screaming.

"Beautiful!" The woman fell to the floor unconscious, their star seeds returning to the flower blossoms on the crown of their heads. The three Starlights jumped to their feet and turned to face Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"Star serious-," Star fighter started to say before Siren shot off of the floor. A payphone box appeared behind her.

"I'll be back for your star seed, Sailor Moon!" Siren scrambled into the transport device and vanished. The seat belts restraining the senshi faded. Sailor Mars was the first to push past the Starlights and reach Sailor Moon's side.

"Usagi, why did you-?" The young priestess began. The blonde's soft laugh cut her off.

"You all are alright. Good." Her blue eyes shut and her scepter disappeared. Rei caught Usagi when her knees finally gave out. She collapsed in Rei's arms, exhausted from effort and pain. Her sailor uniform disappeared in a blur of red ribbons before returning to her school uniform.

"This girl, I swear...I don't know how we're supposed to make it with her." Sailor Venus said from the side of her mouth. Jupiter nodded.

"Always jumping the gun, putting the herself out there-," Ami cut her off.

"Putting the well being of her people before herself." The sailor senshi nodded together. The Starlights glanced between the earth beings, some unknown secret passing between them in that line. Rei helped Usagi's unconscious body into a chair. She touched the red brooch in the middle of her bow and waited to return to her normal clothes. The other did the same, not a word exchanged between the Starlights and the Sailor senshi. They all took vacant seats and waited for the plane to land.

…...

_So, it wasn't that entirely bad or overwhelmingly dramatic, just a little something to kick it up a notch. Anyways...I'm still working on my other Harry Potter stories so yea, hope you enjoyed that waste of time! Thanks!_

Until next time...


End file.
